


Company in Close Quarters

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, one (1) cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Prompto's bed dilemma (among other dilemmas) is solved for him by one Mr. ScientiaDay 3: Bed Sharing





	Company in Close Quarters

The layout of the caravan filled Prompto with dread, albeit, it was wholly unfounded. At least he was able to be filled with dread in peace. The other three were milling about outside, arguing over whether or not dinner should consist of fries with a side of fries. 

There was one set of bunk beds on one side and a double bed on the other. It was discussed at great length on their way to Hammerhead who was going to be sleeping on which bed. Noctis would sleep on the top bunk, Gladio on the bottom bunk, and Prompto and Ignis...would be taking the double bed, sleeping next to each other for at least eight hours.

* * *

“Prompto? Would you like to get into bed first? I just have some things I need to write down.” Ignis walked over to his bag where he pulled out his journal.

Fiddling with the band on his right wrist, Prompto coughed out a “yeah, sure.”

Trying not to raise too much suspicion, Prompto lay stock straight on the bed and then turned straight on his side to face the wall. Not wanting to be left alone with thoughts about how absolutely lovely and divine Ignis is, he took his phone off the charger and opened up King’s Knight. 

That worked for a whole five minutes.

Ignis climbed into bed next to him. “Prompto, would you mind putting your phone back on the charger? It would be terribly unfortunate if your phone were to go dead while outside.” Somehow in the dark, Prompto could see the hues of green on Ignis’ eyes; it was truly mesmerising.

“Sure,” he replied as he scrambled to place his phone back on the charger.

Ignis settled back in, falling asleep almost immediately and Prompto tried to do the same, for three hours. He made shapes from the dots – most likely dirt (or mold), and then tried counting chocobos. But then his mind drifted to him and Ignis at Wiz’s farm, feeding the chocobos and laughing about how much they were both enjoying the experience.

Prompto’s fingers tightened around the blanket as he turned to Ignis who was still asleep, but evidently more relaxed in comparison to the strategist in the daytime. All of a sudden, Ignis flipped over and threw his arm over Prompto, which caused him to be pulled into Ignis’ embrace. Not knowing if he should like this or not, Prompto waited for Ignis to wake up, or at least roll over to the other side. But seeing that there wasn’t even a sliver of sunlight coming through the window, this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

The early morning sun burned on Ignis’ face but he didn’t mind at all. He looked down to see his arm wrapped around Prompto, who was finally sleeping. Ignis truly believed that with all the nervous energy Prompto was exuding during the night, he would never get to sleep.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis whispered. As if it were a spell, Prompto opened his eyes and tried to blink away the sleep – it was honestly the most adorable thing Ignis ever witnessed. Once he was coherent however, Prompto skidded away and hit his back on the wall.

“Shit, sorry! You really surprised me there, Iggy!” Prompto was trying so hard to sound nonchalant, but Ignis could tell all that nervous energy was flooding back into Prompto’s brain.

“I apologise for that,” Ignis said, half apologetic. “But I was hoping my subtle hints would reach you. Perhaps I should have been more obvious. I truly hold affection for you, Prompto. And I hope you feel the same.” 

Prompto blinked rapidly. Was he dreaming, or was this a hallucination? What was happening? There was no way Ignis was confessing to him right now.

“A-are...Is this real? Please don’t fuck with my feelings, Ignis.” At this point, Prompto was sitting up and pressing his entire body onto the wall.

Ignis shuffled closer. “I would never, ever, play with your feelings. Cross my heart,” making a cross motion over his chest, “and hope to die.” 

Prompto exhaled deeply and moved closer to Ignis. “I believe you, and, I feel the same.”

Ignis smiled, taking Prompto’s hand into his own. “Would you like to help me with breakfast?” 

“Yeah!” Prompto nodded vigorously as he tried to detangle himself from the blanket. Ignis tried but failed to stifle his giggle as walked towards the kitchenette.

What a wake-up call.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love being meta with my work, just call me Charlie Brooker


End file.
